


Selaras

by wonuthekitten



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Cheating, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuthekitten/pseuds/wonuthekitten
Summary: Kata orang, untuk menjadi pasangan itu ada 4 tahap yang harus dilewati. Dimulai dari nyaman, kemudian suka menjadi sayang dan berakhir dengan cinta.Tapi Wonwoo sendiri bahkan tidak tahu dirinya sedang berada ditahap yang mana.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Selaras

Untuk Wonwoo, Seungcheol adalah segalanya, setidaknya untuk hal-hal penting dalam hidupnya. Wonwoo tau semua tentang Seungcheol, ya tentunya karena mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak kecil, setidaknya itu menurut Wonwoo dan Soonyoung, teman dekat Wonwoo yang disogok ayam geprek Pak Gembus untuk bilang iya waktu itu.

Dan menurut Wonwoo, dia juga pasti segalanya untuk Seungcheol. “Gue yakin kok Nyong, gue juga segalanya buat dia”

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda dia merespon, padahal mulutnya sudah terbakar sambal ayam geprek yang ada di hadapan mereka.

“Apa yang bikin lo yakin?”

Wonwoo diam sebentar untuk meminum jus jeruk miliknya yang sudah sisa seperempat gelas lagi akan habis, 'setelah ini dia akan pesan lagi' batin Wonwoo.

“Banyak Nyong, salah satunya dia tuh pernah batalin meeting dia cuman buat nemanin gue yang lagi ultah, ingat kan lo sama cerita gue yang itu?”

Soonyoung mengangguk.

Wonwoo menghentikan pramusaji yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan ke meja yang ada di belakang mereka. “Mas, tambah jus jeruknya satu lagi ya” pramusaji tadi pun berlalu dengan membawa gelas milik Wonwoo.

“Pokoknya banyak Nyong hal yang bikin gue yakin kalau gue juga segalanya buat dia”

“Nah sekarang pertanyaan gue yang sesungguhnya adalah, kenapa lo mikir dia segalanya buat lo? Kasih tau gue”

Kali ini Wonwoo terdiam agak lama, bukan karena sedang meminum jus jeruknya tapi dia sedang berpikir apa jawaban untuk pertanyaan Soonyoung.

“See! you can't even answer the question in a second, u need time only to answer it, means he is not that everything for you”

Wonwoo langsung berpaling menatap Soonyoung horror.

“Apaan sih Nyong, I just need a lil bit time to think and it's all because I have so many reasons”

“Idih ngeles mulu lo”

“Isshh beneran kali”

“Yaudah give me one reason”

“Hmmm, because I can't live without him”

“Itu? Alasannya? That is one of the many reasons?”

“I-iya... yaaa I just can't live without him, Nyong. He is like oxygen for me”

“Parah sih, among all many reasons, you choose that one. Really Wonwoo? That's too cliché”

Wonwoo diam, memikirkan apa ada yang salah dengan jawabannya.

“Everyone can answer like that Wonwoo, all I want to hear from you is the proper reasons, if u can't give me 10000 or 10 then just give me one”

“there, I said the proper one Nyong, as simply as that, I can't live without him, he is my oxygen”

Soonyoung untuk kesekian kalinya mengangguk, bukan karena sedang menikmati ayam geprek yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian mencoba terlihat memberi respon kepada Wonwoo tapi karena dia sendiri bingung dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

Bagi Soonyoung, he won't say something like that if someone asked him the reason why he thinks his lover is everything for him, he will only answer with one word, 'nothing', because if he really cherishes that person, he won't have any reasons though, because if he does, what will happen to him and his lover if the reasons are gone? Are they end too?. That is why for Soonyoung, Wonwoo's answer sounds nothing but just an excuse, for someone who involves in a relationship but doesn't even put their feeling in that relationship.

“Iya deh percaya gue ama lo, Nu. Kalau gitu jaga baik-baik tuh kak Seungcheol lo, jangan sampai hilang dari lo, ingat he is your oxygen though, you will die if he is not with you”

“I know, I know. I will Nyong, gue Sayang banget sama dia, banget, banget, banget”

Soonyoung tersenyum, ada sekelibat gambaran mengenai sesuatu di masa depan sedang menari-nari di pikirannya tapi itu tidak penting, toh yang terpenting adalah menjalani hari ini sampai habis bersama dengan orang terkasih.

||||

Untuk pertama kali, Wonwoo akhirnya bisa ngerasain sendiri kalimat yang laris manis di novel cheesy-romance yang biasa dia baca saat libur natal.

“When you really like someone, you will feel like butterflies are in your stomach, dancing, making you sick but in a good way”

Wonwoo rasanya mau melayang saking banyaknya kupu-kupu yang ada di perutnya sekarang, apalagi ketika-

“Nu ikut gak? Kita mau ke sbux, ngopi bentar, ikut aja lah, yok”

Ketika pria itu berbicara dengannya, diakhiri dengan senyum, dan menggenggam tangannya erat.  
Aahhh Wonwoo mau meleleh aja rasanya.

Dia Mingyu, Kim Mingyu, karyawan baru di perusahaan tempat Wonwoo bekerja. Semua tentang Mingyu seketika membuat Wonwoo mabuk.

Wanginya, senyumnya, suaranya, cara dia berjalan, cara dia menatap lawan bicaranya, dan tidak lupa cara dia menjawab pertanyaan serta melontarkan pertanyaan, gosh Wonwoo bisa gila, oh tidak lupa juga jokes milik Mingyu yang selalu terdengar sangat lucu.

“Thank you guys udah pada mau ikut, thank you so much yaaa” Suara berat Mingyu terdengar sangat nyaman sekali di telinga Wonwoo. Tau roti yang diolesi mentega, kemudian dipanggang dengan sempurna sehingga ketika digigit akan terdengar bunyi renyah yang membuat kita ingin memakannya lagi dan lagi? Ya kira-kira seperti itu suara Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo.

“Won, lo pulang naik apa?”

“Hmmm gak tau sih, naik MRT paling” Jawab Wonwoo terdengar tak acuh, padahal jantungnya sedang berdebar tidak karuan.

“Gimana kalau ikut gue aja? Lagian ini udah malam juga dan gue dengar dari berita lagi musim begal, bahaya juga kalau lo sendirian pulang, naik transportasi umum lagi”

Yang Wonwoo tau musim hanya ada 4, tapi kalau Mingyu bilang ada musim begal, ya berarti mulai sekarang musim udah bukan 4 lagi untuk Wonwoo, tapi 5.

“Ooh gitu ya Gyu, gue kurang baca sama dengar berita akhir-akhir ini” Ya iyalah enggak dengar sama baca berita, wong yang dibaca dan didengar sama Wonwoo kan cuman jadwal rapat Mingyu sama suara Mingyu.

“Ya gitu deh Won, dari yang gue dengar-dengar. Oh iya jadi gimana, ikut gue jadi?”

Belum sempat Wonwoo membalas, handphone yang ada digenggamannya bergetar menandakan bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dibacanya sekilas.

“Bentar ya Gyu”

“Sure”

Wonwoo mengetikan sesuatu agak panjang, tapi belum separuhnya terketik, satu pesan sudah masuk kembali.  
“Gue udah di parkiran nih, gue tunggu di sini ya dek”  
Wonwoo mendesah pelan, setelah itu dia menghapus pesannya yang baru setengah, kemudian mengetikan kata-kata yang lebih pendek, jauh lebih pendek.  
“Oke kak“

Wonwoo kembali menghampiri Mingyu yang berdiri dengan tampannya, setelannya bukan seperti orang kantoran, padahal mereka berdua sama-sama dari kantor, maklum kantor tempat Wonwoo dan Mingyu bekerja memang membolehkan karyawannya memakai setelan apapun asal masih sopan dan santun. Hari ini Mingyu memakai kemeja berwarna hitam, lengan panjang tapi lengannya digulung sampai siku, dan jeans hitam juga sepatu Vans.  
Aduh, Wonwoo bisa mimisan kalau liat beginian tiap hari, tidak sehat untuk jantung.

“Gimana? Jadi ikut?”

“Hmm sorry ya Gyu, udah dijemput”

“Oalah, it's okay Won, lain waktu aja. Good to know kalau ada yang jemput, lebih aman juga kan?”.

'Lebih aman lagi kalau gue pulangnya sama lo, anjirr' Batin Wonwoo tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya senyuman.

“Pacar lo ya yang jemput?”

“Hah? Hahah...”  
'HAHAHAHA mampus lo Nu, Jawab apa lo, ngadi-ngadi banget pertanyaan manusia tampan di hadapannya ini' Batin Wonwoo kembali menjawab, kali ini menjawab ketawa gantung yang ia keluarkan sebelumnya.

”... Sort of, kinda, I don't know. Anyway thank you for the coffee ya Gyu”

“Hahahaha sure Wonwoo, you're welcome. Yaudah, gue pulang ya, see you tommorow, Won”

“See you” Wonwoo menjawab dengan berjalan membelakangi Mingyu, hanya tangannya yang ia lambaikan.

Ketika melirik sedikit ke belakang dan dilihatnya sudah tidak ada keberadaan Mingyu lagi, Wonwoo berhenti, mengambil handphonenya dan men-dial nomor seseorang.

“Kak lo di parkiran mana? Di pintu masuk Timur atau selatan?”

“Di selatan dek”

Bersyukur sekali Wonwoo, karena tidak harus berbalik arah dan bertemu Mingyu.

“Oke, gue otw ke situ kak”

“Oke dek, hati-hati ya”

//

“Gimana tadi di kantor, fine aja atau ada sesuatu terjadi?”

“Fine aja kak”

“Kerjaan beres semua kan?”

“Iya beres kak”

Hening sejenak sebelum Seungcheol kembali bertanya.

“Oh iya, lo kemarin ada cerita ya dek tentang karyawan baru, gimana karyawan barunya baik gak?”

“Baik kok kak”

“Fine aja orangnya kan? Asik gitu enggak?”

“Ya lumayan lah kak, asik sih orangnya”  
Bohong, bohong banget. Yang benar itu adalah, karyawan baru ini lebih dari asik, lebih dari baik, lebih-lebih segalanya, pokoknya yang ini seven world wonders deh.

Setelah pertanyaan tadi, mobil kembali sunyi sepi. Hanya ada suara penyiar radio dari radio mobil milik Seungcheol yang terdengar, itu pun volumenya hanya empat baris.

“Dek...”

“Hmm”

“Kemarin habis dinner keluarga 2 minggu yang lalu, mama nanya mulu dek tentang tanggal”

Ketika mendengar kata tanggal, Wonwoo hanya bisa mendesah antara kesal dan pasrah.

“Kak-”

“Iya kakak tau kok dek” Jawab Seungcheol memotong perkataan Wonwoo sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Wonwoo kemudian membelainya lembut dengan tangan kirinya.  
“Lo mau fokus sama karir lo dulu kan, gue udah jawab kok ke mama, gue bilang gue masih banyak yang mau dilakuin dan dikejar”

Selalu, selalu seperti itu. Seungcheol akan selalu menggunakan dirinya sendiri sebagai alasan, bukannya Wonwoo marah tapi dia hanya merasa semuanya terlalu berlebihan, yang sedang ingin fokus dengan karir dan selalu menolak membicarakan mengenai tanggal pernikahan mereka kan Wonwoo bukan Seungcheol. Setiap pertemuan keluarga besar mereka berdua, Seungcheol pasti selalu kena ceramah karena memberikan jawaban seperti itu, Wonwoo sebenarnya sadar yang dilakukan Seungcheol hanyalah untuk melindungi dirinya agar tidak mendapatkan ceramahan dari para orang tua, Seungcheol tahu betul Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang kuat mendengar ceramahan dan mungkin omelan, dirinya pasti akan langsung menangis tapi tetap saja Wonwoo rasanya seperti berhutang budi setiap Seungcheol melakukan itu.

Setelah 30 menit bersusah payah melawan macetnya Jakarta yang bukan main parahnya meski sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, akhirnya mobil Seungcheol sampai di apartment Wonwoo.

“Udah sampai nih dek”

“Iya gue tau kok kak” Wonwoo sedikit menjawab dengan ketus, kepalanya tidak hentinya memikirkan perkataan Seungcheol tadi mengenai tanggal pernikahan, tapi yang lebih mengesalkan lagi adalah kesempatan dia semobil dengan Mingyu hilang.

“Yaampun gemesh banget sih adek bayi”

“Apaan sih kak ah”

“Kenapa sih dek dari tadi jawabnya ogah-ogahan gitu, gue ada bikin salah ya?”  
Setelah mengatakan itu Seungcheol kemudian mendekat ke arah Wonwoo, membantu Wonwoo yang kesusahan membuka seatbeltnya. Seungcheol hapal betul, Wonwoo selalu mengatakan bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri tapi berakhir dengan kesusahan sendiri, dan tentu saja Seungcheol akan selalu ada di sana untuk menolongnya, seperti hal kecil semacam melepaskan seatbelt milik Wonwoo yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

Di lain sisi, Wonwoo terkejut bukan main ketika wajah Seungcheol mendekat ke arahnya dengan tiba-tiba, Wonwoo bisa melihat bulu mata Seungcheol yang lentik itu dari sini karena sang empunya sedang menunduk membantunya melepaskan seatbelt.

Wangi shampoo milik Seungcheol langsung menyerang indra penciuman Wonwoo, wangi yang tidak pernah berganti semenjak Seungcheol pertama kali masuk ke dunia kerja bertepatan dengan Wonwoo yang pertama kali menginjakan kaki sebagai siswa menengah atas.

“Kak...”

Seungcheol mengangkat wajahnya.

Wonwoo tersentak, wajah mereka terlalu dekat, sampai kantong mata milik Seungcheol saja terlihat jelas meski tidak banyak cahaya di dalam mobil tersebut.

“Kenapa dek?

Wonwoo mencoba menahan napasnya “Enggak kok, shampoo kakak baunya enak”

'Bodoh' Umpat Wonwoo dalam hatinya. Kenapa sih di antara jutaan kosakata dia harus memilih kata-kata tadi dan lebih bodohnya kenapa dia harus memanggil Seungcheol, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Tapi, di antara semua kebodohannya yang membuat dirinya sendiri terpana, senyum Seungcheol yang terkembang di wajahnya saat ini dan berjarak hanya beberapa centi dari wajah Wonwoo lah yang lebih membuatnya terpana.

“Hahaha kenapa sih dek pertanyaannya random banget. Enak ya bau shampoonya?”

“Hehe iya kak”

Wonwoo hanya bisa membalas pertanyaan Seungcheol dengan sebuah senyum canggung.

click. Seatbelt milik Wonwoo sudah terbuka, thanks to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol kembali menegakan badannya.

“Yaudah, nanti kalau gue belanja bulanan gue beliin juga deh Shampoonya buat lo, dek”

Wonwoo diam sejenak sepertinya ada sesuatu perubahan rencana yang dipikirkannya untuk malam ini.

“Kak, lo capek gak?”

“Hah?”

“Iih buru jawab kak, capek gak?”

“Iya capek lah dek, orang pulang kantor mana ada yang gak capek, hampir dua belas jam di kantor berhadapan dengan laptop terus ketemu orang-orang lagi dan lag-...” Seungcheol terdiam sebentar, kemudian menatap ke arah Wonwoo “Eh bentar, kalau pertanyaan tadi ada kaitannya sama gue ngantarin lo pulang sekarang, jawabannya enggak ya, kalau urusan yang berhubungan dengan lo, gue gak pernah cape jadi santai aja jangan mikir lo ngerepotin atau bikin gue cape, ya dek”

Wonwoo tersenyum samar mendengar jawaban Seungcheol.

“Yaudah kalau lo capek, nginep di apart gue dulu aja ya kak”

Wonwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas keterkejutan di wajah Seungcheol.

“Tumben banget ih, tadi di awal jawabnya ogah-ogahan eh sekarang malah ngajak sleepover, hahaha”

“Ish kenapa sih kak, yaudah kalau lo gak mau”

Seungcheol hanya tertawa dengan tingkah Wonwoo sekarang. Membuatnya ingin mencubit dan menciumi pipi milik Wonwoo tapi tentu saja diurungkannya niat tersebut karena sadar Wonwoo pasti akan langsung menendangnya.

“Bukan gak mau adek sayang, kan gue gak ada bawa baju ganti”

“Kan ada baju lo yang kemarin kak, yang ketinggalan sebulan yang lalu waktu lo nginep di sini belum lo ambil kan tuh”

“Iya sih, tapi besok gue ada meeting di Senayan dan itu pagi dek, takutnya gak keburu”

Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Dia keluarkan usaha terakhirnya yang dia yakin pasti ampuh.

“Kak...” Wajahnya dibuatnya se-memohon mungkin.

“Deekk...”

“Pleaseeeeeee” Kali ini tidak hanya wajahnya tapi juga suaranya serta kedua tangannya yang menggandeng memohon ke tangan sebelah kiri Seungcheol. Persis anak kucing.

'Oh God, how do I suppose to resist this kitty?' Kali ini batin Seungcheol yang menjerit melihat wajah memohon Wonwoo.

“Fine, oke. Gue nginep deh” Choi Seungcheol tentu saja tidak bisa menolak seorang Jeon Wonwoo, tidak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupnya kata-kata 'menolak Jeon Wonwoo berserta kemauannya'.

Wonwoo berseru kemenangan, karena usahanya berhasil.

“Senang?”

“Ya senang lah kak, thank you kakak sayang” Jawab Wonwoo yang bergelayutan di tangan kiri Seungcheol dengan Seungcheol yang fokus memparkirkan mobilnya di area parkir apartement Wonwoo.

Sisa yang dapat diingat dari malam tersebut adalah Wonwoo yang menyerusuk ke dada Seungcheol, menghirup aroma Seungcheol yang menenangkan dan Seungcheol yang memeluk Wonwoo erat, seperti tidak ada hari esok.

//

Sudah seminggu lebih sejak Mingyu ngajak Wonwoo ikut nongkrong di Sbux bersama anak-anak yang lain di divisi mereka.

Tapi sepertinya tidak ada progress berlanjut, Mingyu sih masih sering nyapa Wonwoo tapi tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

Hari ini Wonwoo dengan keberanian yang entah datang dari mana, meminta bantuan Mingyu mengenai masalah margin perusahaan yang berhubungan dengan excel.

“Ooh jadi ini masalahnya ya Gyu”

“Iya Won, nanti lo bisa masukin rumus yang ini aja tapi kalau misal nanti masih bingung juga, panggil aja gue lagi”

“Oohh oke oke Gyu, udah udah kok, udah ngerti. Makasih yaa. Maklum tadi kurang ngerti ginian”

Sebuah alasan yang sangat kentara dan klasik untuk bisa berdekatan dengan Mingyu dari otak jenius milik Wonwoo. Seorang tech dan math addict macam Wonwoo tentu saja mengerti cara mencari margin perusahaan, bahkan jika di tantang menghitungnya tanpa menggunakan aplikasi excel, Wonwoo tetap masih bisa mendapatkan jawabannya.

Tapi tentu saja berpura-pura tidak mengerti tadi adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk dapat memulai pembicaraan dengan Mingyu tanpa terlihat canggung.

“Sip deh kalau lo udah ngerti Won”

Setelahnya Mingyu berdiri dari kubikel Wonwoo kemudian berjalan kembali ke kubikelnya, tapi baru beberapa langkah-

“Gyu, lo makan siang gak?”  
Another stupid question came out smoothly from Wonwoo's mouth. Gapapa, yang penting bisa punya topik sama Mingyu.

“Maunya gitu sih Won, cuman bingung mau lunch di mana”

“Ikut gue aja gimana?” WOW, bukan main keberanian Wonwoo ini, datang dari mana sih? But, once again, it's not a problem as long as he can spend time with Mingyu.

“Boleh nih Won?”

“Loh, yang ngelarang siapa? Ayo ikut gak Gyu”

“Boleh deh, gue beresin meja gue dulu ya”

Setelahnya, siang itu Wonwoo habiskan dengan memakan rice box Ngikan. Rasa dari rice box itu sih lumayan tapi pemandangan yang ada di hadapan Wonwoo saat ini yang bikin dia semangat untuk makan.  
Pemandangan Mingyu yang sedang menyuapkan isi rice box ke mulutnya, semua terasa lambat sekaligus cepat, Wonwoo saja bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Mingyu di seberang meja ini terlihat sangat majestic. Duduk dengan kaki kanannya berada di atas kaki kiri dan kemejanya yang lagi-lagi digulung sampai siku menampilkan urat tangannya, gosh, so freaking sexy Wonwoo tentu tidak bisa menghalau pikiran dan imajinasinya.

'Gimana ya rasanya kalau tangan dia yang uratnya nonjol banget itu megang gue dengan ritme yang pas? Terus bibir, bibir dia yang penuh itu juga nyium gue dan setiap inchi dari tubuh gue. Terus jarinya juga, gimana ya rasanya kalau jarinya masu-'

“Won, ngomong-ngomong lo sama gue nih udah ngumpul sama-sama agak sering, bahkan udah saling bantu juga di kantor, sampai lunch bareng juga kita nih tapi kita masih gak punya kontak masing-masing loh Won, bagi kek kontak lo”

Pertama Wonwoo kesal banget karena imajinasi liarnya harus terhenti oleh orang yang sedang dia imajinasikan.  
Kedua, hal pertama tadi termaafkan karena Mingyu, orang yang tadi dia imajinasikan, sedang meminta kontak miliknya. Ulangi, Mingyu yang minta terlebih dahulu, bukan Wonwoo. Wonwoo hampir saja berteriak kegirangan, setidaknya bukan dia yang harus meminta nomor Mingyu terlebih dahulu.

“Lah iya benar juga ya, Gyu”

Wonwoo kemudian mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dari kantong depan celana Jeans yang sekarang ia kenakan.

“Gue aja yang save, Won. Ntar gue missed-call habis tu lo tinggal save deh”

Wonwoo menurut saja apa kata Mingyu.

Setelah menyebutkan nomornya dan Mingyu selesai mengetikannya, handphone Wonwoo berbunyi.

“Nah itu nomor gue, save ya, Won”

Ahhh, girangnya Wonwoo. Ini namanya sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

Litte did Wonwoo knew, dengan Mingyu dan dia menyimpan nomor masing- masing.

The fire is just now started to flare. No one knows which fire, maybe all. All fires.

//

“Nyong, lo kok marah sih. Lo sobat gue atau bukan”

“Maaf-maaf nih, Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo. Gue sih ogah sobatan sama orang bego”

“Heh, maksud lo gue bego?”

“Aish pakai nanya, kurang jelas apa, hah? Bahkan di jidat lo aja terpampang nyata tulisan” Jari telunjuk Soonyoung bergerak tidak beraturan di udara seperti menuliskan sesuatu “'saya orang bego'” Soonyoung mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan penuh penekanan.

“Lo gak ngerti Nyong, gue benaran suka sama Mingyu”

“YA terussss kalau lo suka Mingyu, Seungcheol lo anggep apa?”

“Ya gue anggap kakak lah...”  
Ada jeda sebentar dalam kalimatnya.

”...kakak yang gue sayang”

Soonyoung hampir gila mendengar semua cerita Wonwoo atau bahasa kasarnya pengakuan Wonwoo. Kalau saja bukan karena mereka bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah atas, bisa saja dia sekarang menampar kepala Wonwoo agar otaknya sedikit bergeser yang mungkin bisa saja membantu Wonwoo berpikir waras lagi.

“Nu, sadar nu, Astagfirullah. Lo sama Seungcheol tuh udah berapa lama in a relationship? Udah jalan 6 tahun, Nuuuu. 6 tahun! Belum lagi ditambah lo berdua udah kenal dari orok” Soonyoung berhenti sejenak menarik napas serta menarik kewarasannya yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang akibat pengakuan Wonwoo.

“Udah berapa banyak waktu dan tenaga yang lo berdua habisin untuk satu sama lain? Atau gak usah mikirin waktu dan tenaga dari lo deh, karena kayanya gak berguna juga” Mendengar kalimat terakhir Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo ikut kesal.

“Bahkan lo berdua udah tunangan Nu, oh bukan lagi, MAU NIKAH ANJIIIRRR” Suara Soonyoung menggelegar saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

“Tapi Nyong, gue sendiri aja gak pernah nolak apalagi ngeiyain masalah punya hubungan sama Kak Seungcheol, tunangan bahkan sampai masalah nikah ini. Jadi artinya kalau sekarang gue nemu orang yang emang tepat, gue bisa ngasih tau mereka dan batalin pernikahan itu” Wonwoo mencoba memberikan pembelaannya dengan kepala menunduk, menatap ke lantai marmer flat milik Soonyoung.

“Masyaallah Nu, nyebut Nu, nyebut. Enak banget mulut lo ye bilang batalin, lo gak mikirin perasaan Seungcheol apa?”

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, hanya bunyi napasnya yang sedikit terdengar tidak teratur.

“Mending lo sholat tahajud deh sana”

“Gue Kristen ya Kwon Soonyoung, jangan ngada-ngada deh lo jadi orang” Kali ini Wonwoo angkat bicara.

“Lo kali yang ngada-ngada jadi orang. Terserah deh lo mau ngapain situ, sholat, misa, berdoa, bertapa, meditasi atau ke dukun sekalian silahkan asal otak lo itu bisa jalan dikit buat mikir, BUAT MIKIR WONWOO”

“Gue udah mikir Nyong, dan pilihannya gue mau nyoba sama Mingyu karena gue benaran suka sama dia”

Soonyoung menarik napasnya dengan berat.

“Gue selama ini cuman ngikutin mulu mau bunda sama ayah, harusnya mereka senang dong kalau sekarang gue udah punya pilihan sendiri”

Soonyoung menarik napasnya lagi, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Soonyoung menarik napas mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

“Kalau emang itu pilihan lo, terus gimana nanti lo ngasih tau Seungcheol?”

“Gue udah mikir caranya Nyong, gue yakin dia bakal ngerti”

“Kalau enggak?”

“Dia pasti ngerti Nyong, dia sendiri pernah bilang pengen gue bahagia dan gue bakal kasih tau dia kalau gue bahagia sama Mingyu, dia pasti ngerti”

Soonyoung yang sedari tadi berdiri kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

“Nu, gue cuman mau ngasih tau lo ini. Gue memang bukan ahlinya tapi semua tau, kalau hubungan dengan seseorang selalu ada 4 tahap penting untuk dilewati. Pertama nyaman, dari nyaman jadi suka, dari suka jadi sayang, dan dari sayang jadi cinta. Lo ngerti kan yang gue maksud?”

Wonwoo menggeleng, tanda dia sama sekali tidak mengerti arah dari pembicaraan Soonyoung.

“Gini Nu, lo ke Seungcheol sudah ada ditahap sayang, lo ke Mingyu ada di tahap suka. Seungcheol ke lo? Kita semua juga tau kalau dia sudah ada di tahap cinta sama lo. Nah si Kim Mingyu ini, apa lo yakin dia ada di tahap yang sama dengan lo? Atau mungkin kaya yang lo harapin, dia sudah ada ditahap sayang? Atau yang lebih parahnya, dia sebenarnnya cuman ada ditahap nyaman. Sampai sini lo paham kan?”

“Gue yakin dia juga suka sama gue, gak cuman karena nyaman. Lo gak usah nakut-nakutin gue Nyong”

“Gue gak nakutin Nu, gue cuman bantu lo supaya bisa berpikir lebih waras lagi. Mungkin lo sekarang cuman lagi bosan dan shock dengan kenyataan bahwa lo sudah jadi tunangan orang dan pastinya bakal nikah dengan orang ini, yang selama ini bareng mulu sama lo dari bayi. Dan sayangnya hal ini terjadi bersamaan dengan prince charming lo ini hadir di hidup lo, buat lo malah mikir kalau dia yang terbaik”

Setelah kata-kata dari Soonyoung tadi, Wonwoo kembali memikirkan keputusannya tapi seperempat malam berlalu, yang dia pikir mengenai keputusannya adalah bahwa keputusan itu memang terasa yang terbaik.

Baginya, hubungannya dengan Seungcheol memang tidak pernah bermasalah mungkin karena mereka sudah mengenal sejak kecil jadi tidak sulit untuk memahami satu sama lain. Tapi entah mengapa, dia tidak bisa merasakan percikan itu, apa karena dia dan Seungcheol yang tidak pernah berani memulai atau memang percikan itu tidak pernah ada sejak awal.

Wonwoo adalah anak tunggal, dan Seungcheol yang pernah membantu bundanya mengganti popok Wonwoo ketika dia masih seorang bayi sudah terasa seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Perubahan status dari kakak kebanggannya yang siap mengajarinya bermain sepeda, menemaninya memberikan makan kucing-kucing liar di sekitar komplek perumahan mereka sampai teman bermain game online kemudian menjadi kakak yang akan menghabiskan hidupnya bersama-sama dengan dia, yang akan menemaninya di hari tua, dan yang akan dia sebutkan namanya ketika mereka berada di atas ranjang, berdua, tanpa busana.

Bagi sebagian orang mungkin ini biasa saja tapi tidak bagi Wonwoo, dia terbiasa melihat Seungcheol sebagai Kakak, sebagai suadara laki-laki yang lebih tua 7 tahun darinya bukan sebagai calon suami.

We cannot deny that everything in life can be a mistake, but to love or to be loved by someone is not a mistake at all, it is a blessing.

//

Seungcheol dengan lahap sedang memakan spaghetti buatan bunda Wonwoo.

Hari ini hari sabtu, seperti biasa di hari weekend bunda Wonwoo akan membuatkan makanan dengan porsi lebih karena selain anak satu-satunya akan pulang ke rumah untuk menghabiskan weekend bersama bunda dan ayahnya, rumah mereka juga selalu kedatangan tamu spesial yang juga akan ikut makan siang bersama mereka.

Tapi entah kebetulan yang hebat sekali bunda dan ayah Wonwoo harus menghadiri acara salah satu rekan kerja ayah Wonwoo di kantor, membuat Wonwoo dan Seungcheol berdua saja di rumah saat ini.

“Kak, lo mau nambah lagi gak?”

“Gak ah dek, udah banyak tadi gue ngambil di awal. Kenyang” Jawab Seungcheol dengan menepuk-nepuk perutnya pelan ketika mengatakan kata kenyang.

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Seungcheol.

“Masakan bunda nih ya, memang selalu enak, favorite gue semua deh pokoknya”

“Yah sayang banget berarti kak”

“Sayang kenapa emangnya, dek?”

“Kan gue gak bisa masak, jadi gak bisa jadi favorite lo dong kak”

“Hahaha yaampun, pikiran lo itu loh, dek. Nih dengarin ya, lo mau bisa masak atau enggak, lo tetap favorite gue, dek” Seungcheol menjawab sembari membawa peralatan makan bekasnya dan Wonwoo ke westafel kemudian mencucinya.

Wonwoo hanya memandang punggung Seungcheol dan tangannya yang bergerak telaten mencuci peralatan makan yang baru saja mereka pakai.

“Kak” Suaranya dibuat setenang mungkin.

“Hmm, kenapa?”

Ada jeda sekitar 1 menit untuk Wonwoo melanjutkan perkatannya

“Gimana kalau kita batalin pernikahan kita?” Saat berhasil mengucapkan itu, jantung Wonwoo rasanya mau berhenti.

Wonwoo rasa jantungnya benar berhenti ketika Seungcheol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Seungcheol menaruh peralatan makan yang sudah dia bersihkan itu ke rak di sebelah Westafel untuk membiarkan air yang masih tersisa jatuh.

Dia kemudian menarik tempat duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Dimana ketika mereka sedang makan tadi, dia dan Wonwoo duduk berseberangan.

“Kenapa, hmm?”

Ditatap begini oleh Seungcheol membuat Wonwoo lemah.

“Kenapa minta dibatalin dek, apa alasannya?”

“Gue rasa gue udah nemu yang tepat, kak”

“Jadi maksudnya gue gak tepat gitu ya?”

“Bukan, bukan gitu kak” Wonwoo dengan secepat kilat menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol.

“Enggak kak, bukan gitu. Tap-”

“Hahaha bercanda aja dek, santai aja. Oh iya siapa orangnya?”

Wonwoo rasanya seperti tersedot ke inti bumi mendengar tanggapan Seungcheol “Hah?” Ujar Wonwoo.

“Iya namanya siapa?

“Mingyu”

“Oooh I see”

Wonwoo pikir Seungcheol akan marah tapi melihat tanggapannya sekarang Wonwoo benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Tapi ketika Seungcheol menggenggam kedua tangannya, Wonwoo merasakan seperti jiwanya meninggalkan raganya.

“Dek, ingat kan kalau gue pernah bilang kebahagian lo yang paling penting buat gue?”

Wonwoo mengangguk.

“Sekarang waktunya buat gue buktiin omongan itu. Kalau lo bahagia sama dia, gue juga bahagia dek. Chase him dek, ask him as yours”

Semua perkataan Seungcheol tadi sama seperti yang dia katakan ke Soonyoung, dan ketika kemarin dia mengatakan hal tersebut ke Soonyoung bahwa Seungcheol pasti akan mengerti, dia sangat ingin Soonyoung melihatnya dan mendengarnya sendiri bahwa Wonwoo tidak salah akan hal tersebut.

Tapi sekarang ketika Seungcheol sudah mengatakannya tepat di depan wajahnya, dengan senyum yang Wonwoo saja tidak dapat artikan, Wonwoo rasanya tidak ingin siapapun mengetahuinya bahkan termasuk dirinya sendiri. Ketika Seungcheol menggenggam tangannya, kemudian tersenyum, dan kata-kata tersebut keluar di mulut Seungcheol, kenapa Wonwoo merasa seperti orang paling jahat di dunia.

“Kak, lo gak marah?” Entah datang dari mana pikiran bahwa Seungcheol sedang marah, tapi pertanyaan itu lah yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

Seungcheol membelai lembut pipi Wonwoo, tangannya yang lain masih tetap menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Matanya memandang tepat ke iris mata Wonwoo.

“As long as you are happy, I'm happy too. I will support you”

Jawaban diplomatis Seungcheol membuat Wonwoo tidak lagi dapat berkata satu kata pun.

Seungcheol kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menciumi pucuk kepala Wonwoo.

“Gue pulang dulu ya dek, gue lupa masih ada urusan kantor”

Ketika Seungcheol hendak meninggalkan meja makan, Wonwoo menahan tangannya.

“Gak jadi nginep, kak?”

“Gue titip salam aja ya buat bunda sama ayah, deadlinenya memang mepet banget dek”

Dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajah Seungcheol siang menjelang sore itu, Seungcheol meninggalkan rumah Wonwoo. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang berdiri di ambang pintu melihat mobil Seungcheol yang tadi mengantarkannya ke rumahnya, pergi berlalu meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

Some people said, to let go of things that you love is hard like hell, some again said it's the peak of proofing that you really love them and their happiness matters. But what if you are both, you are happy and numb, you are fine and sick, you are smiling and vomiting at the same time, what should you do then?

//

Wonwoo rasanya seperti berada di kebahagian yang sempurna ketika Mingyu menjemputnya untuk pergi ke kantor, juga mengantarkannya pulang. Berjalan keliling mall di Jakarta yang barang sejenak saja tidak pernah sepi.

Ketika Mingyu menggenggam tangannya, menepuk pelan kepalanya, mengelus pipinya lembut.

Satu persatu kegiatan yang dulu selalu dilakukan oleh Seungcheol tergantikan oleh Mingyu.

Tapi dari semua kegiatan tersebut, moment di saat Mingyu menciumnya lembut, manis tapi juga membuat udara di sekitar apartementnya panas walaupun remote AC menunjukan angka 21° celcius tapi tetap tidak membantu sama sekali, adalah yang paling membuat Wonwoo mabuk.

Bibir Mingyu yang terasa sangat handal dalam membuatnya mabuk dengan lidah Mingyu yang masuk ke mulutnya merasakan setiap jengkal rongga mulut Wonwoo. Tidak lupa tangan Mingyu yang membelai pipinya, kemudian leher turun ke dada Wonwoo yang sudah tidak berbalut apa-apa, berhenti sejenak di situ, mengurut pelan dengan ritme yang tenang, tidak memaksa juga lambat.  
Semua sampai pada puncaknya ketika tangan Mingyu bekerja di milik Wonwoo, pelan, pelan kemudian entah sejak kapan temponya berubah menjadi cepat. Napas Wonwoo memburu cepat, Wonwoo mencoba tetap menahan kesadarannya untuk bisa menikmati semua permainan Mingyu tapi harus diakui, Mingyu terasa sangat handal seperti orang yang sudah sering melakukannya sedangkan bagi Wonwoo ini semua adalah pengelaman baru.

Mingyu membawakannya pengalaman baru.

Wonwoo sampai pada puncaknya diikuti oleh Mingyu yang melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua.

“Did you enjoy it, Won?”

Wonwoo masih mengatur napasnya, kepalanya masih pening dari klimaksnya tadi.

“I'm sorry, what did u say?”

Mingyu terkekeh pelan, “Gue nanya, Won. Enak gak tadi?” Tanya Mingyu lagi sembari menghadap ke arah Wonwoo dengan kepalanya yang di topang oleh tangannya sendiri.

'aww' Mingyu menjerit pura-pura kesakitan ketika Wonwoo memukul dadanya pelan.

“Udah gila pertanyaan lo ya Gyu”

“Yaudah terus jawabannya apa?” Goda Mingyu.

Wajah Wonwoo memanas memikirkan hal tadi, Mingyu bisa melihat semburat merah dari pipi Wonwoo.

“Yaudah, gak usah dijawab, udah ketauan kok, Won” Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo dengan mencolek dagu Wonwoo.

Sisanya Wonwoo tidur dengan dipeluk oleh Mingyu, yang biasanya dilakukan oleh kakak kesayangannya, sekarang dilakukan oleh Mingyu.

All too well, all really too well

//

Saat itu bulan November awal, sudah lebih 4 bulan Wonwoo dan Mingyu dekat. Mungkin bukan dekat lagi tapi sangat dekat. Sudah 4 bulan juga Wonwoo tidak ada berkabar dengan Seungcheol, terakhir kali hanyalah pesan masuk dari Seungcheol yang tidak sempat dia balas karena dia yang sibuk dengan urusan kantornya dan Mingyu.

Wonwoo pikir Mingyu akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Wonwoo tapi sampai minggu ke 2 bulan Desember, masih tidak ada tanda-tanda tersebut.

Setelah semua pergelutan dengan dirinya sendiri, Wonwoo pikir lebih baik dia yang memulai terlebih dahulu, diawali dengan mengajak Mingyu keluar sore itu dan dengan kebetulan yang hebat, Mingyu juga ternyata ingin mengajak Wonwoo bertemu.

“Jadi siapa yang mau mulai deluan?”

“Lo aja deh, Won” Jawab Mingyu yang disertai senyumnya yang memabukan, berdasarkan testimoni Wonwoo.

“Jadi Gyu, hmmm gimana ya. Hmmm gini, gue suka sama lo”

Mingyu terkejut, Wonwoo tertunduk malu.

“Gue mau sama lo Gyu” Lanjutnya lagi, masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk malu.

“Sorry, Won, maksudnya gimana?”

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Mingyu. Dapat diliatnya wajah terkejut Mingyu.

“Ya, setelah semua yang kita laluin dan lakuin, gue pikir ini saatnya buat gue nyatain ke lo kalau gue suka sama lo, Gyu”

Mingyu masih terlihat mencerna perkataan Wonwoo.

“Lo, juga kan?”

“Wait, wait. Lo salah paham, Won”

Perkataan Mingyu tadi malah membuat Wonwoo tegang, kenapa dia harus salah paham.

“Gue pikir kita berdua cuman fwb”

Mendengar kata tersebut, Wonwoo mati rasa, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan dan diperbuat.

“Sorry, sorry banget, Won. Ini bukan salah lo, gue yang salah, gue yang gak memperjelas dari awal. Gue dengar dari orang-orang di kantor lo udah punya tunangan dan gue, gue juga udah punya Won”

Wonwoo seperti ditelan bumi ketika mendengar kata-kata Mingyu.

“Gue kemarin lagi ada masalah dengan tunangan gue, mungkin bosan dan kita sepakat untuk break sebentar dan cari hal baru. Ketika tau lo juga punya tunangan tapi kayanya lo fine-fine aja dekat dengan gue, gue pikir lo juga lagi ada masalah”

Wonwoo merasakan kepalanya seperti dihantam oleh besi seberat 100 kg. Sakit, pening, pusing, rasanya mau pecah.

“Dan kemarin gue udah ketemu sama tunangan gue, dan kita dua sadar bahwa rumah gue adalah dia dan rumah dia adalah gue. Cinta gue dia Won”

Wonwoo masih tidak bergeming.

“Gue nyaman ada di dekat lo, Won. Nyaman banget, tapi gue gak bisa mungkirin kalau tunangan gue adalah rumah gue yang sebenarnya”

Sudah cukup, sudah cukup semua omong kosong ini, Wonwoo rasanya mau meledak.

“Bangsat lo ya, Gyu. Lo pikir gue apaan? Benaran anjing lo Gyu, fuck”

Wonwoo seperti ingin mengeluarkan semua kata-kata kasar yang ada di bumi ini.

“Maafin gue, Won. Maaf, ini salah gue, semua salah gue. Gue yang gak memperjelas semuanya ke lo”

Wonwoo tanpa pikir panjang meninggalkan tempat itu.  
Menaiki taxi online yang dipesannya.

Di kursi penumpang taxi online yang sedang menuju ke apartmentnya tersebut, Wonwoo menangis tidak karuan tidak memperdulikan driver yang sedang mengemudi menatap bingung ke arah dirinya dari kaca yang ada di dalam mobil.

Contrary to popular belief, some memories are good and some again are bad. But, why for him, every memories only seem like in bad side

//

Hari itu hari terakhir berkerja sebelum libur natal selama 2 minggu yang di berikan kantor tempat Wonwoo bekerja.

Dia tidak pernah melihat Mingyu lagi, kata teman di sebelah kubikelnya, Mingyu dipindahkan ke divisi lain. Mungkin di lantai 38, tapi tidak ada yang tahu jelas tepatnya dimana.

“Merry Christmas and happy new year every one. May your holidays can bring you new ideas buat kemajuan dan kebaikan divisi serta perusahaan kita juga toh, seneng kabeh preinan sampeyan, yen ana sing pengin tuku souvenir kanggo kula, ora ana masalah” Suara Pak Danang, kepala divisi tempat Wonwoo bekerja bercampur dari Inggris ke Indonesia ke Jawa tapi semua diucapkan dengan logat Jawa yang kental terdengar se-antero ruangan membuat semuanya tertawa.

“Iya Pak nanti saya deh yang bawain oleh-oleh, saya nanti ke Jepang juga, Pak” Suhat Lee Jihan, senior Wonwoo di divisinya.

“Arigato, kamu bawakan saya Doraemon saja” Tawa semua anggota divisi kembali terdengar setelah Pak Danang mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Setelah selesai semua urusan kantor di hari terakhir tersebut, Wonwoo bersiap untuk pulang, kali ini tidak pulang ke apartment tapi ke rumah ayah dan bundanya, menghabiskan malam natal bersama keluarga memang lah pilihan terbaik untuk dilakukan.

“Nu, lo datang gak?” Teman se-divisinya menyapa Wonwoo dengan pertanyaan.

“Datang kemana emang?”

“Lah, nikahan Mingyu lah, 3 hari lagi nikah tuh anak. Tuh undangannya udah ada di atas meja Willy”

Wonwoo tidak menggubris omongan rekan kerjanya tersebut tapi matanya melirik ke arah undangan yang tergeletak di atas meja Willy, supervisor di divisinya. Terukir nama Mingyu&Minghao di bagian depan undangan tersebut.

“Gila ya, Nu. Kemarin gue liat dia sering banget makan siang bareng lo, gue pikir lo sama dia ada hubungan ternyata doi udah mau nikah”

“Ya gitu deh” Wonwoo menjawab sembarang, tidak tertarik dengan topik pembericaraan yang sekarang sedang dibicarakan.

“Gue dengar dari anak-anak lain, doi ama tunangannya udah sama-sama selama 4 tahun, Nu. Hebat juga ya bisa bertahan lama gitu”

“Ya wajar aja kalau emang cinta, bahkan ada yang sampai 6 tahun juga toh”

“Yeee, itu mah lo sama tunangan lo kali, hahahaha. Eh btw apa kabar tunangan, lo?”

“Baik kok dia, lagi sibuk sama kerjaannya”

Wonwoo sepertinya memang handal dalam berbohong akhir-akhir ini, jangankan tahu Seungcheol sibuk atau tidak, tahu Seungcheol baik-baik saja, Wonwoo tidak yakin.

Setelahnya Wonwoo pamit kepada temannya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena ayahnya sudah menjemput di parkiran.

//

Pagi itu, satu hari sebelum Natal. Wonwoo terbangun dengan malas dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan keluar ke arah ruang keluarga, mengambil remote TV yang ada di atas meja kemudian memencet tombol on.

Layar televisi di rumah Wonwoo itu menampilkan salah satu saluran swasta yang sedang menayangkan film Home Alone. Film yang selalu ditayangkan setiap tahunnya untuk mengisi libur Natal.

Wonwoo sendiri sudah menonton film ini lebih dari 15 kali dalam hidup sejak dia kecil, 11 diantaranya dia habiskan menonton bersama Seungcheol. Ketika nama Seungcheol muncul dipikirannya, dia kemudian seperti mengingat sesuatu.

Berjalan cepat ke arah kalender yang ada di atas meja di sebelah televisi dan benar saja apa yang dipikirkan Wonwoo.

“Bund”

“Astaga Wonu, bunda hampir jantungan loh. Kamu ini”

“Hehehe, sorry bunda” Wonwoo meringis ketika bundanya mencubit kecil perutnya.

“Bunda lagi bikin apa sih?”

Bundanya sendiri sedang sibuk mencampurkan beberapa bahan yang Wonwoo saja tidak paham apa nama-nama dari setiap bahan tersebut.

“Ini, bunda lagi bikin lasagna buat besok makanan pertama natal kita tahun ini. Tiap tahun tuh harus beda Nu, untuk makanan pertama natal tuh, masih ingat kan tradisi kita?”

“Oooohh, ya ingat lah bund” Wonwoo kemudian hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, dia lebih sibuk mencomot kue natal yang ada di atas meja makan.

“Bund kita malam ini ke rumah tante Choi gak?”

“Enggak, Nu” Bundanya masih sibuk mengaduk adonan yang dia buat.

“Loh kenapa bund? Bukannya hari ini acara anniversary tante sama om Choi kan, bund?”

“Iya emang hari ini, tapi mereka milih gak ngerayain sih”

“Loh tumben, kenapa emangnya bund?”

“Ih, Wonu dari tadi nanya mulu, lupa ya. Kan Seungcheol udah pergi, Nu”

Kegiatan memakan kue natal oleh Wonwoo terhenti ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Bundanya.

“Pergi? Pergi gimana maksudnya?”

“Ya pergi, pergi ke Islandia Baru, kan ngelanjutin kuliah S2 nya, bukannya kamu udah dikasih tau? Kebiasaan ih pelupa gini, masih muda juga”

Pergi? Islandia Baru? S2? Sudah dikasih tau?

Sebentar, tidak ada satu bagian pun dari pernyataan bundanya yang Wonwoo ingat karena memang dia tidak diberi tahu satu pun dari semua hal tersebut.

“Kapan berangkatnya bund?”

“Seminggu yang lalu, Nu. Gimana sih, masa lupa”

Wonwoo baru saja berjanji untuk tidak membuat kepalanya sakit lagi setelah kejadian Mingyu seminggu yang lalu. Tapi kenapa sekarang harus terjadi lagi kejadian yang membuat kepalanya seperti akan lepas dari tubuhnya sendiri.

“Bund, bentar aku kok gak diajak ngantar ke bandara?”

“naha sih teh budak ieu? Kamu sakit? Kesurupan? Atau apa?”

“Bundaaaaa, Wonwoo sehat kok, ayo bund cepat jawab dulu, kenapa aku gak diajak?”

“Iya iya, kamu gak diajak yaaa karena kamu sibuk. Waktu bunda mau nelpon kamu nih ya waktu lagi dibandara tuh kan, eh Seungcheol bilang gak usah karena kata dia, kamu lagi sibuk banget sama kerjaan kantor”

“Terus kak Seungcheol ada bilang apa lagi?”

“Ya dia bilang, dia udah pamitan sama kamu, jadi ayah sama bunda gak usah khawatir, ya bunda percaya aja”

Kalau sekarang dia hanya sendiri, Wonwoo ingin sekali berteriak kencang, sekencang-kencangnya sampai pita suara miliknya rusak.

Wonwoo kemudian berlari ke kamar mengambil handphonenya, men-dial nomor seseorang tapi tidak ada jawaban. Wonwoo mencoba mengirim chat melalui WhatsApp, hanya centang satu.  
Selanjutnya direct message Instagram adalah jalan satu-satunya, Wonwoo mengetikan pesan menunggu sampai tanda bulat sedang aktif pada akun Seungcheol berwarna hijau.

Tidak berselang lama, tanda tersebut berubah warna menjadi hijau, pesannya dibaca, Wonwoo rasanya seperti sedang memenangkan lotre apalagi ketika ada tulisan typing pada layar handphonenya.

Tapi Tuhan maha kuasa membolak-balikan hati umatnya. Tulisan typing hilang, tanda tadi tidak lagi berwarna hijau, air mata Wonwoo mengalir bebas tanpa bisa dibendung. Malam itu dia menangis tanpa suara memeluk handphonenya, masih berharap tulisan typing akan muncul lagi tapi sampai keesokan paginya dia hanya ditemani oleh tulisan read.

Pagi natal tahun ini terasa suram bagi Wonwoo, lasagna milik bundanya terasa hambar, ketika ayah dan bundanya saling bertukar jokes dan bercerita tentang masa kecil Wonwoo yang enam puluh persen isinya ada Seungcheol di cerita tersebut, Wonwoo malah menangis, membuat bunda dan ayahnya kebingungan bukan main. Tangisnya bertambah keras seiring dengan pelukan bundanya yang semakin erat sembari terus bertanya apakah ada terjadi sesuatu kepadanya.

//

“Nu, kenapa jadi interlokal sih telepon lo? Bikin abis pulsa aja, btw gue nelpon lo mau ngajak ke nikahan Mingyu bareng sama anak-anak lain nih, tapi kayanya lo lagi gak di Indo?”

“Sorry Will, iya nih lagi ada urusan”

“Oooh oke deh kalau gitu”

Setelahnya telepon terputus.

Di sini, udaranya terasa berbeda. Hangat, rasanya seperti akan menyambut musim panas.

Karena memang, musim panas di negara ini terjadi di bulan Desember sampai dengan Maret.  
Wonwoo yang terburu-buru melakukan penerbangan malah membawa keuntungan karena kebanyakan dirinya hanya membawa baju kaos dan celana jeans.

Perjalanan 10 jam dari Jakarta ke New Zealand memang membuatnya lelah tapi hati dan pikirannya akan lebih lelah jika tidak mendapatkan penjelasan dari pemilik rumah yang saat ini sedang dia cocokan alamatnya dengan alamat yang di kirim oleh tante Choi.

'Oh, udah pas kok' Batinnya.

Saat ini langit di atas kota Auckland sudah terlihat mulai gelap, Wonwoo kemudian mempercepat gerakannya, dia memasukan kembali handphone tersebut ke kantong hoodienya, kemudian mengetuk pintu dari rumah yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Click. Pintu terbuka.

“Kak Seungc-”

“Hello”

“Oooh, hello”

“I'm sorry but may I know what happened? Are you trying to find an address?”

“Ooh no, no. I want to meet the owner of this house”

“Ahhh you want to meet Seungcheol, but may I know your name, first?”

“I'm Jeon Wonwoo”

“Oh okay wait, let me call Seungcheol first”

Setelahnya pria bule yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya atau mungkin lebih tua setahun darinya itu menghilang dari balik pintu, tapi tidak mempersilahkan dirinya masuk terlebih dahulu.

Wonwoo mendengus kesal, bisa-bisanya bule tadi tidak mepersilahkan dirinya masuk dulu. Tapi yang membuat Wonwoo lebih kesal adalah sedang apa pria itu di rumah Seungcheol.

“Dek”

Wonwoo yang sebelumnya sedang menatap mengagumi ke arah rumah-rumah di seberang jalan ini terdiam ketika suara itu dia dengar lagi setelah hampir 6 bulan tidak mendengarnya.

Wonwoo berbalik, wajah Seungcheol adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya, wajah itu masih sama hanya saja terlihat sedikit lebih kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab sama sekali, hanya terus memandang wajah Seungcheol.

“Dek, ayo masuk dulu nanti kamu kedinginan”

Wonwoo rasanya ingin menangis saja sekarang mendengar serta merasakan bagaimana perlakuan Seungcheol kepadanya tidak pernah berubah, selalu berusaha membuat Wonwoo merasa nyaman.

Wonwoo duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah Seungcheol, rumah milik Seungcheol tidak besar tapi semua terlihat rapi dan tertata rapi. Typical Seungcheol sekali.

Pria yang pertama menyambutnya tadi baru saja keluar dari satu ruangan yang Wonwoo yakin adalah bagian kitchen dari rumah ini.

“So, who is he Cheol?”

Seungcheol yang baru saja meletakan koper Wonwoo di sudut ruangan, ikut bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tengah.

“Aahhh, he is my little brother”

Wonwoo mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban Seungcheol.

“I thought you were an only child”

“I am, Paul”

Oh, jadi nama pria yang sedang meminum teh dicangkir bergaya jaman Victoria ini adalah Paul.

“Wait, then how can he become your little brother, tho?”

“Ahh, it's kinda hard to explain but if I have time, I will tell you the story, If you don't mind”

“My ears are all on you then”

Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa bersama sedangkan Wonwoo hanya dapat diam, bukannya dia tidak mengerti Bahasa Inggris, dia lebih dari mengerti tetapi dirinya masih dalam keadaan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

“Dek, lo mau minum apa? Tapi gak ada kopi loh di sini yaa”

“Apa aja deh kak, terserah. Tuh minuman yang di teko itu juga bisa”

“Itu teh, dek. Lo kan gak suka teh. Gue bikinin jus jeruk aja ya”

Wonwoo mengangguk. Seungcheol kemudian berdiri menuju ke arah kitchennya.

“So, what will you do in here Wonwoo?”

Aturannya Wonwoo yang bertanya seperti itu.

“Oh, I just want to visit kak Seungcheol. What about you?”

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Wonwoo bertanya balik.

“Me? I'm just accompanying him. We often drink tea together, because turned out, we both like tea”

Wonwoo jadi teringat bagaimana dia dan Seungcheol acap kali berdebat memilih cafe untuk di datangi setelah selesai menonton film di bioskop.

Dia pasti akan selalu memilih Sbux karena kegemarannya dengan coffee tapi Seungcheol bukanlah penggemar coffee, bahkan sangat anti sekali dengan coffee, tidak sehat katanya. Tapi pada akhirnya, Seungcheol pasti akan mengalah mengikuti kemauan Wonwoo, pergi ke Sbux dimana dia hanya bisa memesan minuman lain yang tidak berbahan coffee sama sekali.

“We also spend time watching some movie, Cheol loves watching movie so much”

Yang itu Wonwoo juga tau, bahkan ketika Seungcheol menginap di apartment Wonwoo, dia bukannya berakhir beristirahat tapi malah marathon film bersama Wonwoo.

“Nih dek jusnya”

“Iya, makasih kak”

Paul meminum dengan habis teh yang ada di gelasnya.

“Anyway, Cheol, I think it's better for me to come home by now before it's getting dark outside”

“Ah yeah, I see. Safe drive, Paul”

“Thank you, Cheol”

Wonwoo tidak ikut mengantarkan Paul pergi, dia memilih meregangkan kakinya di sofa. Lagipula apa penting pria itu tadi untuknya.

Seungcheol membereskan teko dan cangkir dari atas meja dan meninggalkan gelas berisi jus jeruk milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang melihat Seungcheol berlalu pergi ke arah Kitchen kemudian mengikutinya.  
Punggung Seungcheol bergerak mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang sedang membersihkan teko dan kedua cangkir. Rasanya seperti déjà vu.

Tidak ada satupun suara keluar dari mulut Wonwoo maupun Seungcheol. Sampai Seungcheol selesai dan berbalik mendapati Wonwoo berdiri, menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kitchennya.

Seungcheol mendekat ke arah Wonwoo, dilihatnya ada bekas air mata di pipi kiri Wonwoo membuat tangannya refleks mengusap bekas tersebut dengan lembut.

“Kenapa hmm?”

Wonwoo tetap tidak bergeming, masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dengan kedua tangan menyilang sempurna di dadanya.

Seungcheol masih membelai lembut pipi Wonwoo.

“Cerita sama kakak, yo. Kenapa tiba-tiba datang ke sini”

“Kak, gue boleh minta peluk?” Suaranya dia tahan sebisa mungkin agar tidak terdengar bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Seungcheol tanpa pikir panjang langsung memeluk Wonwoo. Mengusap lembut punggungnya. Mencoba memberi tahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja melalui pelukan tersebut.

“Maafin gue kak, maafin gue. Gue orang paling bodoh sedunia”

“Ssshhh, jangan ngomong gitu. Siapa yang bilang adek gue ini orang paling bodoh, dia orang paling pintar yang pernah gue kenal”

“Hiks, kak lo boleh marah benci sama gue, ninggalin gue juga gak masalah tapi tolong maafin gue, kak. Please”

Seungcheol menepuk pelan punggung Wonwoo dengan tangan kirinya, tangan satunya membelai lembut rambut Wonwoo.

“Lo gak salah dek, gak ada yang salah. Kalau pun ada, gue pasti salah satu orangnya, gue yang gak pernah ngerti mau lo. Gue pikir semua diam lo itu artinya nerima, gue gak pernah nanya lebih lanjut apa lo mau ngehabisin sisa hidup lo sama gue, gue yang terlalu kepedean, terlalu yakin bahwa lo pasti juga mau ngehabisin hari tua lo bareng gue, dek”

Ceruk leher Seungcheol sudah basah dengan air mata Wonwoo, di sana Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan melingkar di pinggang Seungcheol, memeluk sang pemilik tubuh.

Seungcheol melepaskan pelukannya, tubuh Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak rela ketika Seungcheol melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Tapi setidaknya Seungcheol sekarang sedang menangkup kedua pipinya, menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

“Lo di-apain sama Mingyu Mingyu itu, hah, dek? Sampai kacau gini”

Wonwoo memilih diam.

“Lo habis penerbangan tadi pasti capek, gue antar ke kamar ya”

Kali ini Wonwoo mengangguk.

Some are lucky to get second chance but what if you are not part of those 'some'?

“Kamar di rumah gue ini cuman ada satu dek, maklum kalau kuliah lebih baik gak mahal-mahal kan”

Wonwoo tau Seungcheol lebih dari mampu menyewa rumah yang lebih besar di lingkungan ini, tapi Seungcheol bukanlah orang yang senang menghamburkan uang untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya bisa di dapatkan tanpa harus mengeluarkan banyak. Seungcheol selalu mengutamakan fungsi dari pada kemewahan.

“Lo bisa tidur di sini ya dek”

“Terus lo tidur di Mana?”

“Gue bisa tidur di sofa ruang tengah”

Hati Wonwoo mencelos, tidak pernah dalam sejarah mereka berdua, Seungcheol tidak tidur satu ranjang dengannya, baik ketika Wonwoo menginap di apartment Seungcheol ataupun sebaliknya. Tapi kali ini, kali ini sangat berbeda.

“Tidur sama gue aja ya kak” Tidak pernah juga sebelumnya Wonwoo ragu Seungcheol akan menolak ajakannya, ajakannya dalam bentuk apapun tapi kali ini benar memang berbeda.

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan. Kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur miliknya yang sekarang sedang ditiduri oleh Wonwoo.

“Emangnya masih mau tidur bareng gue?” Goda Seungcheol.

“Kaaaakkkkk, yang benar ih”

“Hahahaha yaudah iya”

Seungcheol naik ke atas tempat tidur, Wonwoo disebelahnya tersenyum dalam keterkejutan, fakta bahwa Seungcheol masih mau menuruti kemauannya, membuatnya tercengang.

“Senang gak?”

Wonwoo tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata tetapi dengan senyum penuh sampai membuat matanya menyipit.

“Yaudah kalau gitu ayo tidur, lo pasti cape juga kan? Merry Christmas ya, dek”

“Merry Christmas to you too kak”

Setelahnya Seungcheol berbalik memunggungi Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo tidak berpindah posisi hanya terus memandang ke arah punggung Seungcheol yang naik turun secara teratur seirama dengan bunyi deru napasnya.

Wonwoo pikir sudah hampir satu jam lebih dia terjaga, tidak bisa pergi ke alam mimpi, pikirannya masih penuh dengan penyesalan, pertanyaan, permintaan maaf.

“Maafin gue ya kak, maaf. Gue sayang sama lo kak, sayang banget, tapi guenya memang bodoh, Nyong aja udah ngingatin gue tapi gue tetap gak percaya kalau rumah gue itu lo kak, gue kalau masih bisa berharap boleh gak, berharap kalau gue juga rumah buat lo?”

Hening. Kira-kira 15 menit berlalu setelah kalimat panjang dari Wonwoo tadi.

“Kak, gue boleh nanya gak?”

“Nanya apa?” Diluar dugaan Wonwoo, ternyata Seungcheol masih terjaga. Dia kemudian berbalik menghadap Wonwoo.

“Nanya apa?”

“Kok lo belum tidur sih, Kak?”

“Dek, jangan ngalihin pembicaraan. Mau nanya apa?”

Wonwoo menarik napas panjang dan berat, sudah sejak kemarin menarik napas selalu terasa berat bagi Wonwoo.

“Kak, kok lo waktu gue kasih tau gue mau nyoba sama Mingyu, kok lo gak nahan gue sih? Lo bilang lo cinta sama gue?”

Seungcheol tersenyum.

“Gue pernah ngikutin lo waktu lo pulang bareng Mingyu, dan di situ gue bisa lihat gimana lo ketawa mulu sama dia, muka lo kaya gak ada beban dek dan hal kaya gitu yang gue mau liat ada di muka lo setiap hari, dek. Makanya gue gak ngehalangin lo waktu lo bilang pengen nyoba bareng Mingyu”

“Gue jahat banget ya kak, kalau dipikir-pikir”

“Sebenarnya iya sih setelah gue pikir-pikir, gue sampai kaya orang gila mikirin lo dek, mikirin bukan gue lagi yang jadi nomor 1 buat lo, mikirin ada orang lain yang genggam tangan lo, mikirin ada orang lain yang bikin lo ketawa senang”

“Tuh kan benar, yang di Kitchen tadi cuman karena lo gak mau gue nangis kan?”

“Hahahahaha bercanda aja dek, gak kok, enggak, lo gak jahat. Gue aja yang bodoh, lo gimanain gue juga, gue tetap gak bisa lepas dari lo dek, cinta banget gue sama lo dek, cinta mati kali gue udah. Kalau ditanya siapa rumah gue? Ya rumah gue itu lo dek.  
It's you, it's always been you. Gak ada yang lain”

Mata Wonwoo sudah mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

“Hei, jangan nangis lagi. Kalau sama gue, lo gak boleh keseringan nangis, nangisnya pas moment bahagia aja”

“Ini moment bahagia kok, Kak”

Wonwoo mengusap matanya sendiri.

“Tapi kak, cowo yang tadi siapa?”

“Ooh Paul? Dia teman gue di kampus, dia udah punya istri, jangan lo embat juga”

“Idih ogah, gue maunya sama teman kampus Paul aja yang tadi sore dia minum teh bareng”

Seungcheol tertawa mendengar penuturan Wonwoo.

“Oh iya itu juga, kok lo gak ngasih tau sih kak kalau mau ngambil S2”

“Ya gimana mau ngasih tau, chat gue aja gak di balas” Seungcheol menjawab dengan nada cemberut dibuat-buat.

“Iihh itu kan karena gue sibuk sama urusan kantor kak”

“Dan Mingyu”

“Kak, ah, gak usah nyebut nama dia lagi”

“Lo di-apain sih dek sama dia? Dari yang kayanya lo mabuk banget sama dia, jadi kesal gini tiap dengar nama dia? Ceritain ayo”

“Kak, lo gak akan percaya sama cerita gue. Tuh orang gila kak tuh orang udah punya tunangan, KAK! Bayangin, udah tunangan dan hari ini dia nikah sama tunangannya. Gue cuman dijadiin fwb-an kak, fwb-an! Pas dia ngasih tau gue tentang itu, gue rasanya mau nonjok muka dia”

“Akhirnyaa lo tonjok gak?”

“Enggak lah kak, keburu pulang buat nangis bombay di kamar apartment”

“Lo mau kita pulang sekarang gak?”

“Ish buat apaan?”

“Buat nonjok si Mingyu-Mingyu itu”

“Hahahahaha gak usah ah, kak, buat apa juga, lagian gue udah gak mau punya urusan sama dia lagi”

Seungcheol memandang ke arah Wonwoo, kemudian dengan pelan wajahnya mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Wonwoo, diam untuk beberapa detik, menunggu reaksi Wonwoo, Seungcheol pikir Wonwoo akan diam saja tapi ternyata Wonwoo malah terlebih dahulu menghisap bibir bawah milik Seungcheol yang tentu saja di balas oleh Seungcheol. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua saling menyesapi bibir satu sama lain.

Seungcheol yang pertama melepaskan pagutan tersebut.

“Diajarin apa aja sih adek bayi gue ini selama sama si Mingyu itu”

“KAAKKKKKK”

Seungcheol tertawa, setelahnya dia kembali merasakan bibir Wonwoo, sekarang posisinya bukan lagi saling menyamping berhadapan. Wonwoo sudah berada di pangkuan Seungcheol, keduanya tanpa atasan yang entah kapan sudah terlepas dari tubuh masing-masing, membuat bibir Seungcheol lebih mudah menjelajah setiap inchi tubuh Wonwoo.

Seungcheol kembali memposisikan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Wonwoo, bibir Wonwoo sudah terlihat mulai membengkak akibat gigitan Seungcheol.

“Dek, kita coba lagi ya, coba semua dari awal lagi. Bimbing gue, kasih tau gue apa yang lo mau, kasih tau gue lo mau gue harus jadi apa dan gimana”

“Please jangan nangis lagi”

Wonwoo terkekeh. Diciuminya kedua mata Seungcheol, hidung, bibir kemudian kening Seungcheol. Berada agak lama di situ.

“Makasih ya kak, setelah semua hal bodoh yang gue perbuat, lo masih nerima gue” Dipandangnya tepat mata Seungcheol, mata dari orang yang selalu ada untuknya, mata dari orang yang selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, mata dari orang yang tidak pernah dia sadar akan betapa besar eksistensinya dalam hidup Wonwoo sendiri.

“Cause you are my home, dek. And will always be like that, no one else can do it like you. You are my light”

“So do you, kak. You are my oxygen, I can't live without you, kak”

Seungcheol sekali lagi mencium Wonwoo, tapi kali ini diciumnya dengan sangat lembut, selembut awan di langit, seperti takut Wonwoo akan retak, pecah berkeping jika dia melakukannya dengan kasar.

Di sela-sela ciuman mereka, Seungcheol berbisik kepada Wonwoo.

“Gue bisa ngajarin yang lebih dari Mingyu dek, mau gak?”

“Kak!”

“Hahaha iya, iya. I treasure you with my heart dek, gue bakal nunggu sampai kita sah untuk hal yang satu itu. I love you”

“I love you too”

“Cuddle?”

Semburat merah memancar dari pipi Wonwoo.

“Sure”

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan tidur sembari memeluk satu sama lain.  
Menyadari dan mengakui kebodohan masing-masing.  
Menyadari dan mengakui bahwa satu sama lain adalah rumah bagi yang satunya.

And you need to know  
You're the only one.  
And you need to know  
That you keep me up all night.

Oh, my heart hurts so good.  
I love you, babe, so bad, so bad.

And you need to know  
That nobody could take your place.  
And you need to know  
That I'm hella obsessed with your face.

Oh, my heart hurts so good.  
I love you, babe, so bad, so bad.


End file.
